Kingdom Hearts Re:Made
by Princess Asuka's Key of Light
Summary: Asuka Kizaki is a 14-year old teenager living in Twilight Town with her adopted family - the Noirs. Unfortunately, one day during a storm - Asuka's sibling Hana opens herself to darkness and disappears alongside her brother and mother. Chosen by the Keyblade, Asuka must assist a group of heroes in an attempt to find her adopted family and save the universe. - (Pairing: Unknown)
1. The Beginning

Darkness. All I saw was darkness – nothing more, nothing else.

I was falling into the darkness. Falling into endless oblivion – where was I going to be taken?

I tried to move my body, but to no avail – I didn't budge. At least I could move my eyes…

At first, I wonder if this is one of Hana or Isamu's usual pranks – those siblings were quite a pair of troublemakers.

But the more I was falling, the more I realized that this wasn't a prank. Was this real?

Aren't I asleep back in Twilight Town? If I'm asleep that means… I'm in the dream world.

Looking down, I saw a vast blue ocean. Oh, no! I'm gonna fall into the water and drown! Someone help me! I can't swim!

To my surprise, when I reached the ocean – I managed to land on it. And you know what the weird part is? I'm still able to breathe! Strange…

Looking down at the vast ocean, I saw my own reflection and the clothes that I was wearing – a purple midriff top underneath a black sleeveless vest, a pair of fingerless gloves adorned my hands, lavender shorts and black boots with laces on them. I whipped away my long brown hair in order to examine my emerald green eyes and tan skin.

As I looked around the area in which I landed, a mysterious voice came into the fray and startled me: _"So much to do, so little time. Don't be afraid, however…"_

Where did that mysterious voice come from? How did it get here… and why do I find it familiar?

"Who's there?" I asked, as I looked around some more.

" _Take your time, my child. No need to fear me…"_ The voice reassured me, yet I didn't know what I should do.

Just then, a light came down from the black dark sky. _"Step forward, my child. Can you do it?"_ The voice asked me with a hint of kindness in her tone.

Despite my conscience telling me otherwise… I felt like I could trust the voice. So, I did as it asked of me and stepped forward into the center where the light was.

Just then, three pillars arose from the ocean. _"Power sleeps within you, child. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_

Three weapons appeared on the pillars – a sword with black hilt and yellow handle along with a pommel, a shield with red trims and black front cover and a staff with a green handle and yellow end.

" _Choose well."_ The voice told me.

Hmm… let me see – what kind of weapon should I choose? Looking at the sword, I decided that it wasn't the thing I would most definitely wield. Yet, I wonder…

Walking up to the sword, I picked it up and the voice spoke up. _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_ The voice explained whilst I examined the sword. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

Nope. Definitely not that weapon that should choose. I didn't want a sword that had terrible destruction or invincible courage. Hmm… what about the shield?

Upon reaching and picking up the shield, the voice once again spoke. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."_ Mysterious voice explained to me whilst I looked at the shield more carefully. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

The power of the guardian… interesting. Plus, the shield has the ability to repel all – does that mean… I can use it to defeat the forces of darkness? I don't know to be honest. The shield is an interesting choice… but I wanna check on the staff first.

Putting down the shield, I walked over to the staff and picked it up. Guess who came back to explain things? That's right – the mysterious voice! _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_ Mystery voice finished explaining.

Hmmm… while the wonder part did seem intriguing, I was against the whole having inner strength and committing ruin. I don't think the staff is for me…

So, that just leaves only one option – the shield. I'm also protective of my friends… even though they are only two. My decision has been made.

Picking up the shield once more, I heard the voice explain once again the power of the guardian. At the end when it asked me if this was the power I chose, I gave a nod. "Yes, I choose this power."

Almost immediately after I said that, the shield disappeared from my hands! Creepy! _"Your path is set. What shall you give up in exchange?"_ The voice asked.

So, I had to choose and give up a weapon? What a strange dream this is…

I spent a couple of minutes thinking on what weapon I should give up and… I've decided on sacrificing the sword. I didn't want to wield a weapon that spelled trouble or had invincible courage.

Picking up the sword, the voice explained to me once more the power of the warrior and once it was finished, it asked me. _"You give up this power?"_ I nodded in return. Just like with the shield, the sword disappeared. What kind of dream is this?

" _You've chosen the power of the guardian and have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice asked me and I nodded.

"Yep. This is the power I choose – am I done with this dream now?" I asked, but immediately regret opening my big mouth.

The pillars sank back into the ground and soon only I was left on top of the blue ocean, which almost immediately split into two… Wait, what!?

Soon, I found myself falling through darkness yet again! Oh, boy – great job, screwing this up Asuka!

I continued falling through the darkness until I saw a new ocean, which was colored dark blue.

Landing on it gently, I took a good hard look around and I saw nothing but darkness…

Just then, in my hands – the shield that I had chosen appeared. Weird…

" _You have gained the power to fight."_ Fight? Who am I supposed to fight exactly?

Just then, to my shock – small black creatures with yellow eyes and broken antennas started crawling out of the ground.

"What the hell are those things!?" I asked, but the voice only replied with the following words. _"Keep your light burning strong."_

Seriously? That's all of the advice that the mysterious voice is going to give me? Goddamn it!

Just then, the creatures started charging at me and I swatted a couple of them away with my shield. Turns out, it acted just like a baseball bat – luckily me.

Soon, they disappeared and thank god for that! I was about to relax when…

" _Behind you!"_ The voice warned me.

I turned around and noticed that a shadow was about to lunge at me. Luckily, I swatted him away and gave a sigh.

Suddenly, a dark void appeared under my feet to which I began to get sucked in. I struggled in the hopes of getting out in time, but it wasn't working! I'm screwed! Eventually, I was sucked in and everything became black.

Soon, I awoke and found myself on a new ocean. This one was surprisingly colored pink – why? I have no idea…

Looking around the area, I noticed that there was a door sitting in the middle of the pink ocean. Why was it there? What was the door's purpose? So many questions… yet no answers.

Walking up to the door, I tried to open it… but to no avail. It stayed shut like a locked chest…

"It won't budge. Strange…" I whispered to myself.

As I turned around, I was stunned by the appearance of a treasure chest that came from out of nowhere. Now I'm more confused. How on earth did a treasure chest get here? Where did it come from? More importantly, how am I going to open it?

Walking up to the chest, I examined it and what do you know! It was unlocked! Lucky me! Inside I found a Potion – what a coincidence! I didn't drink it of course.

Those small black creatures didn't hurt or gave me scratches… why waste a perfectly good Potion? I might as well keep it – just in case I run into extra trouble.

Well… what now? I opened the chest… yet what I am supposed to do now? Hmmm… I guess I could try opening the door again. I don't have any other choice – there's nothing much to do here.

Walking up to the door, I twisted the handle and to my surprise – the door was opening.

Blinded by light but not stuck, I stepped forward. I wonder where I'm going to end up…

Soon, the light died down and I found myself standing in the courtyard of the Twilight Town Station Plaza where the Clock Tower was.

How did I even get here? Did the light bring me here? And if so… why? Was this because I opened that door that appeared on the pink ocean?

Looking around, I was surprised when I saw three of my very good friends – Hayner, Pence and Olette. What in the hell were they doing here?

" _Hold on – the door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_ Mysterious Voice returned and explained the rules of this test or whatever it was.

So, mystery voice wants to learn more about myself? Very well, then…

The first person whom I spoke to was Hayner – a 15-year old boy with spiky blond hair, light skin and brown eyes.

"What's most important to you?" He asked.

That was an easy question. "Friendship – it's one of the most important things in my life." I finished explained.

"Hmph! Is friendship such a big deal to you?" I gave him a look of annoyance due to his attitude personality. Seriously, why does he gotta act like an ass sometimes?

I turned to speak with a friendlier person in my opinion – Pence. Another 15-year old with black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want outta life?" He asked me.

I crossed my arms and started thinking of a good answer to this question – what is my goal actually? Hmm…

After a few minutes of thinking, I gave my answer in a nervous tone. "I guess… going on different adventures with Hana and Isamu."

"Going on adventures, huh?" Pence asked.

There was one more person that waited to ask me a question – someone I admired and was also a very close friend of mine. Her name was Olette.

As soon as I approached her, she asked me the following question. "What are you afraid of?"

Hmmm… a trick question. Let me think…

For a moment or two, I was quiet. And then I came up with an answer to Olette's question. "Losing a person whom is close to me – even if it's a friend or family member…"

"Losing someone close to you…" Olette was pondering. "Is it really hard to lose a person that is close to you?" Yes, Dream Olette – if I lose someone that is close to me… I don't know what I'll be able to do.

" _You want friendship. You want to go on adventures with your close friends. You are afraid of losing someone that is close to you. Very well… your journey begins at midday. If you keep a steady pace, you'll do fine."_ Mysterious Voice explained and I gave a nod.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I replied. Like the voice said, if I keep a steady pace on this… journey I'm going – I'll do fine. I can only hope…

Soon, another bright light blinded me and then I found myself in the pitch black darkness once again standing on another ocean, which was colored red.

Okay… so, what do I do now?

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ Mysterious Voice explained these words to me.

The closer I get to the light, the greater my shadow becomes? What the hell does that mean? What does my shadow have to do with any of this?

Wait… oh, no! Please don't tell…

I turned around and to my shock – my shadow was becoming alive and it was growing into a giant monster! What the hell is going on?

Stumbling onto the ground, I started to shiver in fear. How am I supposed to even defeat my shadow when it was growing into a giant monster?

" _But don't be afraid, my child. And don't forget…"_

Once my shadow finished transforming into a giant monster I took a closer look at it – it had small wings on its back, an open heart-shaped hole, glowing yellow eyes and was taller than of the shadows that I had seen in my dream.

Getting up quickly, I turned around and started thinking of a way to get out of this dream. But I realized that I was standing on an ocean with no way out… Fuck!

I have no choice, but to fight! The shield reappeared and I charged forward. Turns out, the fists were the only weakest parts of the monster, so I immediately started hitting them. It was working for now… A few attacks from my shield later, my Shadow charged one of his fists and slammed a dark ball of energy into the ground. A dark pool was formed and from it came out the smaller creatures. I wasted no time and immediately defeated.

Turning my attention back to the big Shadow, I charged forward and started hitting the left fist yet again. Soon, I jumped back in order to take a deep sigh and prepare for another fight.

Unfortunately, karma has to be a bitch right now since my shield suddenly disappeared from my hands. What the hell!? I was so busy with wondering how my shield disappeared that I didn't pay attention to the incoming fist. Luckily, I managed to jump back just in time before it managed to hit me. Unfortunately, I fell to the floor as a dark void opened up beneath me.

" _But don't be afraid…"_ Mystery Voice assured me.

Darkness began to engulf my boots and legs.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon."_ As the voice told me this, I tried to shake the darkness away, but it was no use. I was being engulfed very fast…

" _So don't forget…"_ The darkness engulfed me completely and my vision turned to black. I couldn't see or move at all…

In the deep black darkness, I heard the mysterious voice telling me these final words: _"You are the one who will restore order and bring forth the light that will vanquish the darkness. Remember your destiny… Asuka."_

 **(Outside the Dream World – the Noir Residence.)**

I sat up on the bed gasping for air, as sweat came down from my face. Taking a good hard look around, I sighed in relief when I noticed that I was back in my bedroom in my adoptive home. Thank God…

What was that dream? So bizarre, yet so real…

Just then, a knock on the door came. I wonder if it's Mom or Hana…

"Come in! The door's open!" I stated and inside my bedroom came a 14-year old girl with short black hair, green eyes, a black long-sleeved shirt with thick purple lines, white skinny jeans and sneakers. This is Hana Noir – Isamu's little sister and… surprise, surprise! My adopted sister.

Hana gave a snicker. "Really, Suk? Still sleeping?" She asked.

"Come on, Hana. Give me a break – it's only…" I paused as I took a look at the clock. To my surprise, it was – "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! IT'S 8:30 IN THE MORNING!" I yelled and Hana started laughing – hard.

"Hana, this is no laughing matter! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked and Hana calmed down as she stopped laughing.

"Well – one, you sleep like a bear or log and two – that's what you get for staying way past midnight. I'd figured me and Sammy didn't want to wake you up… so, we just left you to sleep while the two of us got some breakfast. Mom's angry at you again for staying up late last night, by the way." Hana explained.

I gave a sigh as I laid back onto the bed and the pillow. "Why, merciful god… Why do I always stay up so late?" I asked myself with a groan.

"Quite frankly, sis… I have no idea. And also, no offense but I've been wanting to get you out of bed for quite a while now. We need to meet up with Isamu at the Sandlot. Says that he has something big to tell us… plus, this is my chance!" Hana replied with an evil grin on her face.

Her chance? For what exactly? "Umm, Hana… what's with the grin on your face and what chance are you talking about?" I asked.

Hana turned to look at me. "My chance to catch Seifer off guard and defeat him in a game of Struggle! He'll regret the day he messed with Hana Blake Noir! Oh, yes!" I immediately regretted asking that question.

Seriously, what does Hana have against Seifer? Granted, he is a total jerk and an unfair disciplinary… but he isn't that bad. Okay, he is an asshole – but my adoptive siblings and I have never had anything against Seifer… well, except for Hana – yet I don't know why she would act like this. Maybe it's to protect her pride? I have no idea…

Hana looked at me. "Suk, get up quickly! You need to go and get breakfast and then we're off! We can't let this opportunity pass! Please, sis! I beg you!" She pleaded and I gave a sigh.

Aw, screw it. Might as well go and see how Hana will attempt to defeat Seifer…

"Okay, okay… give me a few minutes to get set and changed into my normal clothing." I replied. I was wearing my pajamas and I need to change. Immediately.

"Good girl, sis! I'll be waiting downstairs! Don't waste time for too long!" Hana stated with a smile as she left the room.

Ugh, Hana – I swear to God. One of these days, you'll really regret it…

Getting up, I stretched my arms and made my way towards the wardrobe in order to fetch my casual outfit…


	2. Chapter 1 – Meeting up with Isamu

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – only my OCs which are Asuka, Hana and Isamu!**

Chapter 1 – Meeting up with Isamu.

After putting on my casual clothing, having breakfast alongside my adopted mom Kiyomi Noir and Hana we immediately left our house and travelled towards to the sandlot to meet up with our adopted brother Isamu.

Hopefully he wasn't that angry at us for being late – I already got a stern lecture from my mom for staying up way past midnight… I don't need another one right now thank you very much.

Things used to be so simple back when I was a young child… Now, remember when I told you that Hana and Isamu are my adopted siblings? Well, it's the whole truth. I haven't the slightest memory of what my past used to be…

According to my mother, many years ago Hana found me at the Twilight Town Station Plaza with nothing more than a simple purple t-shirt, a pair of shorts and some flip-flops. Plus, my adopted sister also told me that I had shorter hair as well…

Anyways, I didn't have a clue on where I came from and how I got to Twilight Town and apparently Hana didn't know anything about me as well… So, she brought me over to the Noir residence where I met my adoptive mother and brother. I told them and Hana that the only thing I could remember was my name – Asuka Kizaki. That was it, unfortunately.

Soon afterwards, I was adopted by the Noir family and from that point on… my life was fairly happy and interesting to say the least – I got along great with my adoptive mother and siblings, met and befriended interesting people, went to school, etc.

However, deep inside my heart I still craved to know where I came from and how I got to Twilight Town. One day, I hope I discovers the answers these answers…

Hana and I passed through Twilight Town Market Heights and soon found ourselves at our exact destination – The Sandlot. It was there that we found Isamu waiting for us on a bench and resting himself.

My adoptive brother had dirty blonde hair that poked up in all directions and chocolate brown eyes. His clothes consisted of a white t-shirt with a red X on it, aqua baggy jeans and large yellowish shoes. Judging from the way he was resting on the bench, I'd say Isamu has been waiting for quite a while now. I just hope he isn't mad at me.

"Yo, Sammy! We're finally here!" Hana yelled towards her older brother.

Isamu looked at us and grinned. "Finally! Took your sweet time getting here – the both of you. Suk, what have Mom and I told you about staying up past midnight?" He asked and I gave him a deadpan look.

"Look, Sam… I already got a stern lecture from our mom. I don't need someone else telling me that. Please, don't you dare start sounding like our mother." I pleaded with him.

Isamu's grin disappeared and a sigh came out from his mouth. "Fine… just next time – please don't stay up so late. It's bad for your health and plus – you need the extra sleep." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be sure to take a mental note of your words. Anyways, Hana told me that you have something big to tell us. What's up?" I asked.

"Right… dear sisters of mine – what I'm about to tell you is very classified and top secret. You must take an oath now to never reveal the info that I'm about to tell you. Do you both understand?" With these words said, both of us gave Isamu a deadpan look – typical Sammy… always a flair for the dramatic.

"Brother, just tell us the information or else we are leaving… like right now." Hana simply told him with a hint of sharpness in her voice – I often admired her for that.

Isamu pulled the both of us into a circle for a silent group meeting. "Okay, sisters of mine… I have exciting news for the both of you. Especially you, Suk." He explained to the both of us – what was most surprising was that the info involved me. What exactly are the exciting news that Isamu has for me?

"Suk, do you remember the day that you arrived in Twilight Town and Hana found you?" He asked and I nodded.

Of course, I remember that day – it was one that I wished to never forget. Normally because Hana would kill me… I still remember how my adoptive younger sister found me and the clothes she wore when she discovered me – a purple tank-top, black cargo shorts and white shoes.

"Yes, I remember that day. What's your point?" I asked him.

"You also remember that you told me, Hana and Mom that you don't know anything about where you came from and how you got to Twilight Town, right?" He asked me and I gave him a glaring look.

"Yes, I do… bro, just skip to your point." I simply told him.

"Okay, okay… girls, I think I've found a way to find out where Asuka came from and how she came here." Isamu stated with a grin on his face while we were shocked at his words.

Was it true? Did Sammy really know a way to find out where I came from?

"Sam, no offense bro… but I'm finding that hard to believe. How can Asuka and I be sure that you know a way off Twilight Town?" Hana asked him – like her, I wasn't convinced that easy… yet.

Isamu just smiled at us. "I came prepared." He took out a couple of pages that detailed different worlds and its cultures. Some were based on magic, others were filled with monsters and to make it more interesting – an underwater kingdom! So, our brother is truthful!

"Where did you get these pages, Sam?" Hana asked whilst continuing to look at the papers.

"Checked them out at the Twilight Town Library. History is my strong topic after all!" He stated with a proud grin on his face.

It was true – whenever Hana or I needed the necessary info on something historical, Sammy was the person to ask this. Still…

"Okay, so you've proven that there are outside worlds besides Twilight Town. It still doesn't explain how we are going to get out of here and find Asuka's home." Hana said.

"Well, luckily – I think I've found a way. Are you two aware of the legend of the ghost train of Twilight Town?" In response to this question, Hana and I nodded.

The ghost train of Twilight Town was an old legend – it is said that it arrives at Sunset Hill station at unknown times and takes its passengers to a new world. I didn't believe in it and neither did Hana…

"Sammy, you do realize it's just an old legend, right? The ghost train doesn't exist… at all. Nobody has ever seen it." I stated.

"But girls… it does exist! Hayner, Pence and I saw it a couple of times during the summer vacations. Asuka, this might be our only chance to get away from Twilight Town and find your home world!"

Both Hana and I rolled our eyes at Isamu's words – there was no way the ghost train existed. It's just an old legend after all…

"Bro, listen to me – even if the ghost train exists, where do you think it will take us? And don't say another world please…" Hana asked.

Isamu made a frustrated sigh. "Look, girls… this is the only way we're going to get off Twilight Town and find Suk's home. Please for once… just believe in me. The ghost train does exist… what have you both got to lose? Let's take the risk." He pleaded with the both of us.

Hana and I looked at each other and contemplated on what we should. If we take the risk, we might be able to find out where my home world is and how I ended in Twilight Town. However, there was still the possibility of the ghost train… was it real or fake?

Now, we could say no to Isamu's offer but that meant we wouldn't be able to find another way to get off Twilight Town… and I won't be able to discover where I came from.

Fuck it. I'm taking the risk… after all, what's life if you can't have a little fun?

My decision was made. "Sammy, I'm taking the risk. We'll take the ghost train… if it exists." Isamu smiled at my decision.

We were about to ask Hana about her decision when she spoke the words. "I'm in as well. Assuming this crazy plan of yours works Sammy… what do we need for the trip?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll leave a list at home with the necessary supplies for the trip. In the meantime, Hayner's gang have arrived at last." Isamu told the both of us.

We looked ahead to see two boys and one girl approaching us – these teens were Hayner, Pence and Olette. A couple of good friends of mine… besides Fuu of Seifer's group.

Hayner was a teenager with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, spiky blond hair wearing camouflage capris pants, a grey, sleeveless vest, black muscle shirt decorated with white skulls and crossbones and shoes with the same camouflage pattern as his pants. He was often considered the older brother figure of the group and it was rumored that he had a crush on Olette.

As for Pence, he was a teenage boy with black hair which was held using a black headband with grey lining, light skin, brown eyes and black eyebrows. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. It sported a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The words that were known as "Dog Street" was printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wore blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck. Like Hayner, he was the younger brother figure – especially towards Olette.

Lastly, the third person in Hayner's gang was a young girl named Olette – my best friend in the whole of Twilight Town. She had bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin and brown hair, which sticked out on the sides and two strands of hair falling from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. She was wearing her usual orange tank top with white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, orange colored socks with white hems, creamy, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Her accessories consisted of a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace with a spherical, sky blue charm. She was the smartest and maturing of the trio and it was also rumored that she had a crush of Hayner as well.

"Suk, Hana and Sammy! Glad you three could make it." Hayner began with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hi, Hayner. How's the Struggle practices coming along?" I asked.

"So far, so good… still not enough practice matches though. I gotta train more if I'm gonna beat Seifer one of these days. I hope you are practicing as well, Hana. We need to be strong if we're gonna defeat Seifer!" He declared with a proud look and pose.

"You've got that right, H-man! I can't wait until the day you and I beat Seifer!" Hana stated with a cheeky grin, as she and Hayner gave high-fives to each other and started talking about Struggle and whatnot.

Typical… whenever Hana or Hayner started talking about Struggle they always had to mention Seifer. What exactly is their beef with him I wonder to myself?

I decided to strike a conversation with the only sane person around here besides Pence and Isamu – Olette. "How exactly you manage to handle Hayner's craziness I'll never know, Olly." I told her and she nodded in return.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Suk... I'm impressed to see you're doing a good job with Hana for now." She finished with a small giggle.

I nodded. "Well… when you are living with the Hana Noir herself, you tend to get used to her obsession with besting Seifer. How are you doing so far, Olette?" I asked her.

"Meh – nothing much. Trying to keep Hayner focused on the homework… along with making sure he doesn't go up and challenge Seifer yet. It's proving to be a challenge." Olette explained.

I nodded with a grim expression on my face – truth be told, Olette was having a hard time keeping Hayner on his leash and not going after Seifer. And don't get me started on Hana…

"Speaking of which, Suk… I was wondering if you are willing to do a practice struggle match with me." These words surprised me very much – Olette has never had an interest in struggling before. Then again there were times when she was fascinated by the sport and wanted to try it for herself. Still, why does she want to struggle with me?

"I'm tempted, Olly… but why do you want to practice Struggle with me out of all people? Hana and Hayner are the supreme fighters – why not ask them?"

"Well, I did want to ask Hayner and Hana to struggle with me originally… but I decided you since you are my best friend. Plus, I need the fight to be even. Would you please struggle with me?" Olette pleaded with me.

Truth be told, I wasn't much of a fighter… not to mention that I've never struggled before in my life. Only Hana, Isamu and Hayner have. But... seeing as this is my best friend who is requesting me to do this… how can I refuse? Plus, it would be a unique opportunity to try a bit of struggling for the first time.

I gave a nod to Olette who squealed in joy. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Grab your bat, Suk! Cause I'm gonna beat ya!" She declared with a grin on her face.

"What's all this here? Olette, who are you going to beat exactly?" Hana asked with a confused look on her face. Hayner was also curious on what Olette meant exactly.

"I'm gonna challenge Asuka to a practice struggle match!" Olette stated to which my adopted sibling, Hayner and Pence looked at me in shock.

"Woah! Asuka, you've never done struggling before in your life! Do you think you can beat Olette?" Hana asked me.

"Well… not really. But I can't really back away from the challenge now… plus, she's my best friend. Sorry, guys… But I've got to do this. And who knows – maybe I'm a good fighter." I stated with a small smile on my face.

Hana and Isamu were still not convinced that I had what it takes to be a fighter, unfortunately. Hayner, on the other hand…

"I think it's a good idea. Plus, we can see if Suk is qualified to be a fighter or not… I'd say go for it. Pence?" Hayner turned towards his best friend.

"I agree with Hayner. Asuka should definitely have a go at struggling. Plus, who knows? She might defeat Olette! You should totally do it, Asuka." He said.

Well, Hayner and Pence agree with me… so, that's something I guess. Well then, I guess I should-

 ***THUNDER!-THUNDER!-THUNDER!***

We all looked up to see that clouds had covered the orange sky and the sun of Twilight Town. Not to mention the fact that thunder was roaring. Huh, is this the first time that it's going to rain?

Olette let out a disappointing growl. "Aww, man! Just when I was about to struggle with you, Suk… Darn it."

"It's probably for the best, Olly. We can have our practice struggle tomorrow if you want to." I suggested and she gave a nod.

"Yeah, you're right Suk. We'll struggle tomorrow morning. Hayner and Isamu can be the judges while Hana and Pence can be the audience." Olette suggested.

"Aww, heck no! I wanna fight as well. Put me and Hayner in the ring too!" Hana stated.

"Okay, okay. Me and Hayner against Asuka and you. That okay, Hana?" Olette asked and Hana nodded. Well, at least I wouldn't be alone in this fight.

"Yes, prepare to be defeated by me, Hayner! I'll do my best to cover you, Suk!" Hana reassured me.

"Thanks, sis. Well, guys – it's been swell catching up with you but we gotta go like right now before the rain starts pouring on us." I said to the gang who nodded back.

"Gotcha. We're gonna head home as well – catch you all tomorrow for the Struggle fight!" Hayner waved goodbye to us as did Pence and Olette. The three turned around and started running towards their homes.

After Hayner's gang left, Isamu turned to us. "Alright, girls… let's head back before the rain starts pouring down on us - we can make the list of the supplies we need for the trip in our house." He told us.

We both nodded in agreement – better to make the list for the supplies now then later.

Hana looked up in the cloudy sky and had a confused look on her face. "Weird. It should have started to rain right about now… I wonder why it hasn't yet." She asked us this.

"Maybe it's a delayed rain?" I joked and Sammy laughed whilst Hana rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's not waste time in finding out why it won't rain. Let's just head home, guys." Hana said.

Both of us nodded and me, Hana and Isamu started running towards our home before the rain could even have a chance to touch me or my siblings…

However, what we didn't know was that this wasn't an ordinary storm or the fact that there will be no rain tonight. We didn't know that at this very moment – smaller black creatures were appearing from the ground with yellow eyes and small antennas.

Yes… this was the last day that I would ever spend in Twilight Town. The next morning would never come and neither would my struggle match between myself, Hana, Olette and Hayner.

Hana. She, Isamu and I had no idea what kind of adventure we were about to experience…

 _ **(On another world known as Avalon Isle…)**_

In the far reaches of the universe, away from Twilight Town layed a small peaceful world known as Avalon Isle - it was place where technology and magic coexisted with one another.

It was here that young child would be chosen for a great journey just like Asuka Kizaki…

Inside one of Avalon Isle's many housing apartments, there lived a young woman with her family. She was possibly in her mid-thirties or early forties with short brown hair framing her face and hazel-brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned.

Her clothes were that of an ordinary house wife – blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, a yellow apron that was decorated with green apples around her waist and a light blue necklace around her necklace. Her shoes were brown wedges with two white sandal straps.

This young woman was known as Vanessa. Once she was a simple florist living in Gardenia with her husband Mike and their daughter Bloom. However, that was a long time ago in the past…

Vanessa placed down her coffee cup and looked at the clock – it was 8:30. Time to wake up the kids.

"First is Lyra's turn and then Bloom's." Vanessa said to herself as she left the kitchen and walked upstairs towards her younger daughter's room.

Stopping in front of it, she knocked gently on the door and called out to the inside. "Lyra, hun. Time to get up – its breakfast time! You don't want to be late for your little meeting with Cassia and Fiero, right?" From inside the room, a heavy yawn came to which Vanessa smiled gently.

"I'm coming in, hun." Vanessa opened the door after those words.

The room of her youngest daughter was nothing special – a simple bookcase or two, a desk with a chair, books on magic and technology, a computer and a simple window.

Vanessa walked over to the bed of her youngest daughter and saw that she was still asleep.

"Sweetie, get up. It's breakfast time." She gently shook her daughter who was still remaining in her bed.

"Mom, it's still too early. Go away… please." The voice of a female teenager said these words.

Vanessa smiled as she knew how to make her daughter get out of bed very easily. Leaning over in the teenager's ear, the woman whispered:

"You are late for school."

Those words worked as the teenager immediately jumped out of bed and started freaking out. "Oh, my gosh! I'm late! Mom, why didn't you set up my alarm clock early last night! Oh, no! No, no, no!"

The girl had managed to get up quickly from bed, take a shower and nearly get dressed. Halfway through the process, she realized something…

"Wait a minute… Mom, there is no school! Bloom and I have just started summer vacation! Mom!" The young teenager glared at her mother who just smiled in return.

"That's what you get for not listening to me earlier, Lyra." Vanessa said to the young teenager that was now known as Lyra.

"Ugh, mom. I swear – you are the worst…" Lyra told her mother who still smiled.

Lyra was the 14-year old daughter of Vanessa. She had shoulder length, white hair, fair white skin and crystal blue eyes. Her everyday clothing consisted of a checkered black and white scarf, a purple t-shirt, black shorts, gray fingerless gloves with white crowns on them and purple converse shoes with white laces. This time, however she wasn't wearing her shoes due to the whole "getting to school on time thing".

"Well, Lyra. It's good thing you are awake because you were about to miss breakfast. Can't go and meet with your friends on an empty stomach now, can't you?" Vanessa asked.

Lyra gave her mom a gentle smile. "No, I can't. Is big sis awake yet?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Not yet. I'm about to wake her up though. You'd best hurry down if you want some breakfast."

"Right. Hope Bloom doesn't eat it all again… as usual." Lyra said to which Vanessa couldn't help but giggle. Even if she wasn't her biological daughter, Lyra was still the young mother's pride and joy alongside Bloom.

Many years ago, Vanessa and her husband Mike used to live in Gardenia with their first adopted daughter Bloom. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the creatures of pure darkness known as the Heartless invaded and destroyed the peaceful world. Mike and the residents of Gardenia were lost to the darkness but Vanessa and her six-year old daughter Bloom managed to escape to Avalon Isle. It was here that the mother met and adopted her second daughter – Lyra.

Lyra was an orphan whose parents died in a war when she was only four years old. Instead of struggling on the streets and begging for food, she was found by Vanessa who took her in and raised her as her own. Bloom got along pretty well with her adopted sister and became very overprotective of Lyra – defending her from bullies and whatnot.

Now, years later – here they were… as teenagers. What they both didn't know was that a big destiny and adventure layed ahead for the both of them.

"Alright, hun. Put on your shoes and make your bed please. Once you've done that, come down to have some breakfast before Bloom eats it all again, kay?" Vanessa asked and Lyra nodded.

The young mother walked towards the door whilst Lyra got up and put on her shoes. Before she left the room, Vanessa turned towards her younger daughter. "Lyra, hun… when breakfast is done, I need to discuss something with both you and your sister. It's very important for the both of you to listen – will you trust me?" Although she was confused by her mother's words, Lyra nodded nevertheless.

"Of course, mom. I trust you." Lyra simply said.

Vanessa nodded with a smile on her face and left the room to go and wake up Lyra's elder sister Bloom.

Meanwhile, the white-haired teenager started making her bed whilst looking out the window. She didn't know why, but her gut told her that something big was about to happen - for both her and her sister…

It was the beginning of an adventure for both Asuka Kizaki and Lyra…


End file.
